Do You Belive In Love At First Sight? An R5 Love Story
by ForeveranR5er
Summary: So what did you guys think so far? I know its not the best but at least I tried! Leave a review and tell me what you think! Lexi XOXO
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fan fiction so please tell me what you think (: Oh and my "I" key sometimes doesn't work so if I'm missing an "I" that's why (: If you want to be in the story just tell me ok? Ok! **

Lexus' POV:

"Omg I can't believe we are about to meet R5!" I said to my best friend, Ellen. We were so excited! "I want to meet Riker so bad! Will this line hurry up already?!" Ellen said. "IKR! OMG Ross is like 50 ft. away from me! FANGIRL MODE ACTIVATED!" "How does my hair look? "I asked Ellen, "its fine! Now you have to calm yourself okay?" "Okay" I said. We were literally 20 feet away from the hottest guy on the planet. Of course I would be excited! But Ellen was right, I needed to calm down or else I wouldn't get a good chance at talking to him. So as we got closer I started thinking he's just like us except he's way hotter and can sing way better than I can. But he was still human! So I carefully made sure I wasn't too excited… I didn't want to ruin my chance. But there I was fangirling over Ross Shor Lynch. Ok he was there surrounded by big security guards and fans but I really wanted to talk to him! It was almost our turn when someone cut us in line "Excuse me! But um we were here first!" She turned to me and said "Yea I don't think so!" Ross sees what's going on and comes to rescue me! Ok that was a lie he just wanted to know what was happening "What seems to be the problem? "He was looking at me! And not just at me… he was looking into my eyes! "Well umm you see umm Your hot!" did I really just say that? Of course he's hot! "Why thx! And right back at you!" *I blush* "Well she cut us" Ellen said knowing I couldn't say anything. Ross looked at the girl and said" Please go to the back of the line… There's no cutting in this line." She left after staring at me with annoyance. Ross went back to his position and called us up next. We got his autograph and a pic with him. "I am freaking out! You and I were in the same picture… without editing! OMR5!" He smiled at me then took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Give me a call sometime "he said as he handed me the note. There on the paper was his number. Ross Shor Lynch's phone number! I was about to die! We stepped out of line and went to meet the rest of the band.

Ross' POV:

There I was signing autographs and taking photos with people who couldn't even stop blabbering about how much they love me and adore me but they couldn't tell me that much. So I was just trying to not lose my cool that whole time. Then I saw a really pretty brunette in line. She was talking to a girl who looked perfect for Riker. I admit I lost my focus for a little until a fan snapped me back to reality. "OMG I am talking to Ross Lynch! You are amazing!" We hugged and she took a pic with me but I couldn't wait until that girl got here. Then I see a girl cut in front of them. This was unacceptable not only cuz I wanted that girl here but yea that was pretty much it. So I ran over there "What seems to be the problem?" I said as I looked into that girls eyes. "Well umm you see you're hot!" she replied. Normally I would have gotten ticked off about this but I could tell she wasn't just trying to be nice "Why thx! And right back at you!" She blushed and then her friend said "well she cut us" I looked at the girl and told here to go to the back of the line. The two girls came by my little station and took their pic and got my autograph. I gave the girl my number and when she left I finally thought… I don't even know her name! I saw them go towards Riker. I felt my heart beating as I watched her walk away…


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope you guys like chapter 2….. Even if you didn't like the first one aha.**

**Ross' GF: Me of course! Aha**

**Riker's GF: Ellen ( ellenx123)**

**Ryland's GF: Cecilia ( ceciliaar5)**

**Rocky's GF: Mary (Ausllyluvr)**

**I think I will just use Kelly for Ell because well they ARE dating. And if there's a guy out there who wants to date Rydel then PM me or DM me on twitter (My username: lovelexusR5)**

**Lexus' POV:**

Ross gave me his number! Ross gave me HIS number! OMR5 I am the happiest girl alive right now! "He gave you his number!" Ellen shrieked. "I know! This is the best day EVER!" I folded up the paper he gave me and put it in my pocket. We were about to meet Riker and I knew Ellen liked him so I was hoping he would do something like that for her. I saw the girl who had cut us earlier with Ross. I could tell he wanted her to leave. I overheard her say "So you gave that little slut something… why didn't you give it to me?" I could barely hear what he said but I heard "Because she isn't like you…. She's better" I saw them looking at me and I blushed. This really was the best day ever.

**Ross' POV:**

I was still thinking about that girl when I saw the girl who cut her and her friend. She was next in line… great! She walked up I gave her a pic and an autograph. I was waiting for her to leave and the next person to come. Then she asked me" So you gave that little slut something… why didn't you give it to me?" That slut?! Did she just call her a slut?! Oh no she didn't! I replied "Because she isn't like you…. She's better" I saw her blush and turn away. Did she hear all of that? Because if she did then well I was even more happy then before! I saw the actual slut walk away and out of line to meet all of the other members. Well their lucky! Oh I need to know her name!


End file.
